Darth Apollyon
Darth Apollyon is a Dark Lord of the Sith whose real name is Angra Mainyu. His ultimate goal is the absolute order in the universe. Biography Birth and Youth Angra Mainyu was born from the Jedi Apprentice slave Jerome Ca'dor, and Nightsister, Ahura Mainyu. Rumors say that when he was born, a terrible storm was the herald of his birth and his twin brother, Spenta Mainyu. Not much is known about his younger years, but it i''s'' known that he was frequently abused by his mother and tribe who feared the power she felt in the children, not counting that being born male is such a traditional tribe spelled doom for them They endured abuse and mistreatment from every one of the witches, except from one who often feed them and took care of them, teaching them some of the spell of the Dathomir. In that time the mother have given birth to a third child, Ariel. The children were 8 at the time. When the children were 10 an incident occured that would change their lives forever. Spenta had grown jealous of their half sister (as she was treated like a princess) and tired of the abused. He tried to hurt Ariel, and Anura completelly out of her self Tried to kill him, but Angra defended him with a blast of pure hate and power towards their mother that almost killed her. Unknown for him he had used Force Destruction, a powerful dark force power that would become his signature. The witch that took care of them took the children and escape with them, joining later a new tribe that accepted males as equals. There Angra met with a man that knew powers that the other witches could not do and have some books about something called the force. He learned much about the man, who cathegorized himself as a grey and teach Angra about the importance of balance, and how everything needed balance. It was there that Angra developed his great sense of order as he concluded, as he told many times his "teacher", that the only way to achived balance was thru absolute order. The grey often replied that such order only directed to chaos, as there will be always those who would rebel at such. Spenta was always quiet in those discussions, not because he was dumb, but because in true the abused as a child had scarred him deep. But he did fall in love of a beautiful girl from a near village which in time would develope and result in a child, but that is another story. The brothers spent seven years in ralative peace under the eye of their surrogate mother, but some of the tribe feared them as the village had fell to hard times and many blamed the brothers as bringers of misfortune. During that time the mother of the children had grown politically powerful gathering a good ammount of supporters and when she found where her sons were she threaten to destroy that village if they either, did not kill the brother or turned them in. Most of the village accepted as it was the opportunitty to get rid of them. Most wanted to tur them in as they thought it was a good negotiation coin, and perhaps it would bring misfortune to the other tribe. Others were more incline to kill them. That night they intented to do either, and when the surrogate mother interfered, she felt victim of the more blood thirsty ones. This in the presence of the brothers. It is said by the survivors that one of the brother's eyes changed from silver to black, an he started doing things that noone could do, killing many instantlly and so many more wounded, without using words, just gesture, as the other brither watched with lost eyes. In the end most of the people in the village had been massacred in painful ways, and everything was left to burn. The grey jedi would take Angra with him, as he had some affection for him, while he left Spenta, who was absent minded, apparentlly because of the shock, with the neighboring tribe where the girl whose affection had grown lived. The grey and Angra stay together would not last, as there was a reason for him to hide in Dathomir, he was wanted by both, jedi and sith. He tied to escape to the unknown regions,apparentlly radonmly, but his ship was attacked and put down crashing in an unknown planet, at least for Angra. The grey died instantly on the crash, but Angra had survived... barelly. He had a head injury that would cause him to have amnesia. He would crawl out of the ship almost on instint and follow a feeling, almost a call to a place that would mark his destiny. He would find a misterious cave full of dark side energy, although he did not know what it was. He would follow it until he would find a misterious object which he touched and activated, because it was designed to be opened by one who had great capacity for sith magic. It was the holocron of Darth Zannah. As it opened a dark light entered Angra's mind. That was the end of Angra and would herald the birth of Darth Apollyon. ---- 'Rise of Darth Apollyon' The young man would awaken hours later with not memory of his previous life, his mind full of confusing thoughts. Thought telling him that he was a sith, and that he must become a Dark Lord so he could return the sith order to what it should never have deviated from. The erased memory of the young man started searching the cave and found a library and other things about the force and its aspects, about different powers, and about different paths of the force. Unknowingly the young man had entered the secret place of the grey and the reason why he was pursued. He had dedicated himself in uncovering secrets that would interest jedi and sith or that both would have found to be heretic like the Potentium view of the force. It had also enough supplies for a person to live there for months if needed. The man devoured the teachings and used the Zannah's holocron as a guide, as a "master". With that holocron he learned about the Rule of Two, about the history of Revan, the history of Darth Bane and herself. He also learned the different aspects of a sith and the why they most continue existing according to Darth Zannah. He also found books describing the history of Darth Caedus and Darth Sidious, among others famous in the force, not just sith. He would study and devour the teachings. He also found studies on ancient sith alchemy and electronics and mechanics. He found that he was able to remember quickly what he learned. He even managed to fix the ship enough to fly, which he would use to explore the galaxy. He would also pick up the saber of the grey. It would become his first saber, and would serve as the model of the red sabers he would create. And would begin his training in saber combat, finding Soresu to fit his style best, as well as to honor Darth Zannah, he choose it as his main form of combat, but he also became quiet adept at Shi-Cho and Ataru, creating a hybrid style. He also leaned some Makashi. For the next years he would visit nearby planets causing havok and destruction testing himself to be worthy of the teachings. He found he was quiet apt in manipulating others to do his bidding. His heart grew cold. He often returned to the cave to keep learning and training, becoming more powerful. One day he wondered where he had come from, but since he only remembered the light he convinced himself that he was a child of the force itself, and that he was created to bring order to the universe. He thought that the fallen ship and the dead man inside with the saber had nothing to do with him, and that it had been the will of the force and the universe for him to accomplish his mission. That day a sith appeared one who had followed him, after recognizing the saber of the dead grey jedi. The sith tried to convinced Angra to join him and share his secrets, that he had much raw uneducated power and under the right direction he could become really powerful, that if he did not he would kill him. Apollyon asked why he wanted the secrets and what he would do with them if he did gave them to him. The sith explained that he would give them to the current Lord of the Sith, the Sith'ari, making him more powerful and thru him they would also become more powerful. Angra was disgusted to his answer replying that one should obey no master but his own ambition. The two started to combat, and in the end Angra was on top of his enemy over him, who look at him with fearful eyes. He looked at him with desdain saying with a cold voice: "Weak, barelly worthy as a sacrifice." Then he killed him. Afterwards he went to the holocron and kneel declaring himself Darth Apollyon, Dark Lord of the Sith, pleading himself completely to what he called the true way of the sith. He choose Apollyon as his sith name because those who had seen him called him "the destroyer", so he adopted a name from a dialect that meant such. He thought it fitted well with what would become his main beleive: "sometimes things have to be broken in order to be rebuild." ---- 'First Comming' Darth Apollyon would continue training and learning thru many years as he began what would be his main mode operandi, watch, learn and act. At last one day he found the universe in chaos, jedi and sith in an interminable war, and a lot of various factions and groups that were in the middle of both groups. He took that as a sign that his time has come to make his presence felt, but for such mission to be accomplished he would need help, so he joined with a up and comming sith that seen to have the gift of command. His name was Feral Ragnos. Although at first Feral seems to be the key to accomplish his goal, Apollyon would soon find that the so called sith was the living embodiment of what he was against, the rule of one: one sith ruling over weaker sith, never allowing any of them to become more powerful than him, in other words a sith that feared greatly loosing his power. It reminded Apollyon of the story of Lord Kaan. Although his power and influence in the universe was growing rapidly it seems that the sith never seemed weaker, and it was noticed in the universe that was more in chaos than ever before, so Apollyon knew that to accomplish his goal Feral had to loose his power and influence in the universe. A task that many thought imposible at the time but he been wiser knew that all power was fleeting, specially when it was besed solely on fear of a false reputation. Darth Apollyon would try many times to accomplish his goal, he even at one time allied hisself to Lady Tanith, the fiancee of Feral in the hope to dissuade her to betray him. He soon saw that she was trying to use him so he played the game in the inverse. It became like a competition between the two to see who would accomplish their plans first. In the quest of his goal Apollyon would meet many allies: Mark Yate and Ronin Yate, Valandil Ar-Feiniel (who at the time was named Tantalus, Judicar Skywalker, Eragon Hallis among others of all factions and sides. It was at that time he would meet Empress Aalia Ra, who would become an important part in his life in ways he never imagined. In his first attempts his efforts would be obstaculize by spies serving the interests of Feral and Tanith. To his surprise the source of the spies did not come from the sith or grey factions but from the jedi who had grown so scared and weak that would served Feral's interests in exchanged of not being attacked. It was at this time that he knew that in order to beat feral he must have a force of equal dedication and ambition. That is when he mounted a powerful alliance consisted of the Iron Fist, a few jedi who were still uncorrupted, a few grey and the cousin of Feral, Sinistra. The plan was going well but it would be sabotaged once again by Aalia Ra, because Apollyon planned to destroy the mandolorians after Feral, which she, being part mandalorian did not approve of. It was shortly after that that he learned that she was half sister, sharing the same father. Apollyon, without allies and his plans fallen would then begin to wonder the universe in a quest to become more powerful and learn his past. ---- Scholar of the Force (this is a work in process, so be patient) Category:Characters